


Giada Robin, Fan Fuck

by zacklin52



Category: Original Work, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cosplay, Escort Service, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Commission story from my Patreon.Commissioned by Fhaox90This is a story about Giada Robin following in Jessica Nigri's steps and becoming a whore.
Relationships: Giada Robin/Jessica Nigri, Giada Robin/Original Male Characters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

This is the first part of a story commissioned on my Patreon page. Everything in this story is made up. I don't know how they know each other nor do I know them personally.

It was the first day of New York Comic Con and that meant all the big cosplayers were all gathering there. All the big names were there to promote the company that sponsored them, and all the small fries were there to make a name for themselves. Everyone cosplayer there was thirsty for the fame and they had a plan to help them achieve it. Well, almost everyone. Giada Robin, an Italian cosplayer, was at a deadlock with her career. She was probably one of the most famous cosplayers in her country but that meant nothing as she could barely get her name out in the Unite States. She had thousands of followers, but she wanted more, she needed more. What Giada wanted was to become a top contender in the cosplayer world. She wanted to be in the ranks of Yaya Han, Meg Turney, Vampybitme, and the queen of cosplay herself, Jessica Nigri. Giada had always idolized Jessica. In some ways, Jessica was her hero. Whenever Jessica would come out with a new cosplay, Giada would take it upon herself to recreate those cosplays. You could say she was a bit of a copycat of Jessica’s, chasing at her fame by doing the same things she did. Giada even got a boob job like Jessica to further enhance her career, of course they both denied getting them though. Giada had come to Comic Con with one goal in mind, to meet her role model and get some pointers on how to further her career. Her plan was simple as she had a VIP pass that would let her go backstage to any events. Jessica had a meet and greet with fans at 2 o’clock that day so Giada’s plan was to “accidentally” meet up with her after the shoot. Her plan was fool proof she thought. Giada had been following Jessica’s online presence for a few days before the Con and figured out that she was going to be cosplaying as an elf. Giada decided to do the same thing and cosplay as an elf also, hoping that people would see them together and think that they were together.

It hit 2 o’clock and Giada’s plan went into motion. With a flash of her badge, the security let her through backstage. Jessica’s meet and greet was scheduled to be an hour long so Giada did not have to wait long. As she waited, she became more and more nervous. She was finally going to meet her hero, her idol, and nothing was going to change Giada’s mind about her. After waiting an hour, Giada could hear the thunderous applause from the crowd. She wanted that. She wanted the people cheering for her just like they did for Jessica. A few minutes later, the staff was walking off stage and in among them was Jessica herself. Flabbergasted, Giada didn’t even know what to say, seeing Jessica in person was a dream come true for her. So much so that Jessica had walked pass her. Giada was at a loss for words, she wanted to fan girl out, but nothing came out. Excitement soon turned to fear, fear that she may never have another opportunity to talk to Jessica again.

Summoning all the courage in her, Giada managed to let out a “Oh my god! Is that Jessica Nigri?!”

Hearing this Jessica turned around to see who called her name. Pinpointing who it was, she made her way over to Giada.

“Hey, I know you. You’re Giada Robin, right?”

Giada was at a loss for words. Jessica Nigri knew her name!

“Y-yes! Y-you can call me Giada. It’s fine really” Giada squealed.

“Cool. I like your cosplay. It’s really cute” Jessica said.

“T-thanks. I like yours too” Giada said, trying to not give away that she copied her cosplay.

“I didn’t know you were coming this year” Jessica said glancing up and down Giada’s body.

“Oh, um. It was a last-minute decision. I just want to say how much of a fan I am. I can only hope to become as famous as you one day” Giada said shyly.

“I’m not that famous,” Jessica said embarrassed.

“Do you have any pointers for a up and coming cosplayer?” Giada said.

“Work hard and really don’t sell yourself short” Jessica said noticing how hungry Giada was for a spotlight in fame.

“That really means a lot to me Jessica. Thank you so much” Giada said gleefully.

“Hey, do you want to learn how to get more fans?” Jessica said.

“Really?! I would love to!” Giada said surprised.

“Come with me” Jessica said as she walked into a storage room.

Confused on why there were walking into a storage room, Giada didn’t say anything as it was Jessica Nigri giving her a personal lesson.

“Go behind those boxes and hide. Don’t say a word until I’m finished” Jessica said.

Confused about the situation, Giada followed the girl’s orders. Kneeling down, Giada looked over at Jessica who was on her phone. Soon Giada heard a knock on the door. Jessica quickly rushed over to open the door, where a photographer walked in. Both gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Jessica locked the door.

“What is she doing?” Giada asked herself.

The man took out his camcorder and started to shoot Jessica doing a little dance.

“Hey guys! It’s Comic Con time! This year I’m cosplaying as a slutty elf just for you guys. Make sure to come see him this weekend because I got a lot love to give you guys!” Jessica said into the camcorder.

Giada had never seen Jessica talk like this before. What she saw next made her gasp in shock. Jessica got onto her knees and started to unbuckle the photographer’s belt. She unzipped him next and pulled down his pants, revealing his hard cock. All at the same time, the photographer was recording Jessica grabbing his 8-inch cock and stroking it in front of her face.

“❤❤❤Hey guys, this is just one of many things you can do to me if you rent me this weekend❤❤❤” Jessica said as she grabbed the man’s erection.

Giada looked intensely at the events that were unfolding in front of her. Jessica took the man’s cock and slid it under her bra and stuffed it between her huge breasts.

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting all year for this. I’ve been saving my load all week for this moment” the man said as he started to pump his hips.

“Come on, give me a real titty fuck” Jessica giggled as she squeezed her tits together, suffocating the man’s cock.

“Oh fuck, you’re squeezing me so fucking good!” the man said as he could barely focus his camcorder.

As Jessica continued to give the man a titty fuck, Giada could not but feel conflicted. She was watching Jessica, a girl that she idolized, servicing a stranger with her tits but at the same time, she was getting off on this. Her legs were restless as her pussy ached from watching the two. Without thinking, Giada slowly reaching into her panties and started to rub herself. At the same time, Jessica and the photographer were in their own world. His groaning was so loud that it covered the slicking sound of Giada pumping her fingers deep into her tight wet cunt. Giada was forced to use her free hand to cover her mouth to stifle her moans.

“Oh shit. I’m going to cum! Hurry up and open your mouth” the photographer shouted as he started to shoot his load all over Jessica’s face and tits.

Giada, seeing Jessica being covered in hot sticky cum, just set her off. Giada was gushing out of her pussy as she came hard. She held her moans in for dear life as to not make any noises.

“Smile for the camera” the man said as he continued to record Jessica playing with his cum.

“❤❤❤That was so fun!❤❤❤ Remember guys, only $2,500 for an hour with yours truly” Jessica said as she rubbed the hot jizz all over her milky tits.

Giada slumped onto the floor as her legs gave out from her orgasm. Jessica and the man cleaned up soon after the recording stopped. Giada couldn’t make out what they were saying but shortly after the man left Jessica made her way over to her.

“Looks like you had some fun” Jessica said.

“O-oh, um. I uh.” Giada stuttered as she was at a loss for words.

“I know it’s a lot to take in but let me get straight to it. Every famous cosplayer you see are high class escorts. There is a secret site that we used to meet up with fans who are willing to pay us for sex” Jessica said.

Conflicted, Giada had modeled her entire career structure after Jessica. She never did any nudes as a Jessica never did any. She saw it as a sign of dignity but after seeing Jessica let a man fuck her tits, her work ethics were completely changed. Sex was never a big deal for Giada but whoring herself out was on a different level.

“Who was that man?” Giada asked.

“Him? Oh, that was Miles. I give him a titty fuck and he records my promo video for the weekend” Jessica said.

“Will this help increase my fanbase?” Giada asked.

“Oh, hell yeah it does. As you are now, your fan base can double, maybe even triple if you start doing this. Plus, you make so much money doing this” Jessica said as she grabbed Giada’s hands.

“Come on, what do you say. You and I team up this weekend and we take on the entire Con together” Jessica said.

“S-sure! I’m willing to try this” Giada said excitedly. She was finally having a chance to work with THE Jessica Nigri and she wasn’t going to let that opportunity pass.

“Great. To make sure you’re serious about this pact, let’s seal the deal with a kiss” Jessica said as she closed her eyes and puckered out her luscious lips.

Giada took a quick look at Jessica and noticed that there was still some cum dangling off her chin and lips. To show her resolve about the team up, Giada wasted no time and licked the cum off Jessica’s chin and lip with her tongue. She then proceeded to shove her tongue into Jessica’s mouth. Surprised, Jessica saw how bad Giada wanted to boost her fanbase, so much so that she was willing to lick cum off another girl. As their tongues continued to wrestle for the little bit of cum, they were creating a huge sloppy pool of saliva and cum in their mouths. As the cum swapping girls finally finished their make out session, Jessica gave up and spat the slimy gruel of cum into Giada’s mouth, where she greedily swallowed it all.

“Wow, you are such a naughty girl. Listen, before we get started, we need to make you a promo video” Jessica said as she took out her phone.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains Shotacon

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

This is the first part of a story commissioned on my Patreon page. Everything in this story is made up. I don't know how they know each other nor do I know them personally. 

“Ok, so your profile is complete. Now we just need a really good promo vid for your debut” Jessica said as she got her phone ready to record.

“So, what kind of video do you think I should do?” Giada asked.

“Hmm, let’ see. Since it’s your first time, we should do a teaser for them. We can walk around the convention and do some risqué shoots” Jessica said.

“And you’re sure this will get me more fans?” Giada asked.

“Oh, definitely. All the big cosplayers do this” Jessica reassured Giada.

Hesitant about doing this, Giada took a second to rethink the situation. Sure, the person she looked up to was prostituting herself out and trying to pull her into it but throughout her entire career, she used to think what separated her from the rest was her dignity. Looking through the app on her phone, she was so surprised at how many of these well-known cosplayers were on here. Her entire world was shaken from the fact that so many of the cosplayers did this but on one hand, their fanbase were huge compared to hers. Maybe it wasn’t that bad of an idea, beside in Europe, prostitution wasn’t that big of a deal compared to the United States. Finding her resolve, Giada made her decision.

“Yes. I’m ready for this. What do I have to do first?” Giada asked.

“Hmmm. Let’s walk around the convention first” Jessica said.

As the two girls started walking through the convention, they were immediately swarms by fans asking for pictures and autographs. Being Cosplayers, they did their duties and pose for pictures, signed autographs and interacted with their fans but they both knew that this was a waste of time as they had bigger plans. They gave each other a look and without words, they knew exactly what they had to do.

“Sorry everyone! We have to go now for a photoshoot. We really want to stay but we have obligations to be there, I hope you can understand” Jessica announced to the crowd in the nicest way possible.

For the most part, everyone understood and a lot of them were disappointed. They crowd dispersed and let the two girls go.

“That was intense” Giada said.

“Yeah, it happens a lot but that doesn’t matter, I know exactly where to go” Jessica said as she led Giada to the lost and found.

“What are we doing here” Giada asked as she looked inside the small room.

There was a man sitting behind the desk, he was a bit chubby and looked like the definition of a neckbeard. There were also two lost boys sitting down, waiting for their parents to claim them. They looked to be around the same age, maybe around 13-14 years old.

“What are we doing here?” Giada asked.

“Look, you have to make a good impression on your debut video so what I want you to do is go up to one of the kids and give him a handjob while I distract the looser behind the counter” Jessica said as she handed the phone over to Giada.

“What? But their kids?” Giada said.

“Don’t worry about it, just think of all the new fans you’ll get. You know the old saying of get them started when they are young” Jessica said reassuring Giada.

“I don’t know. It seems so sketchy” Giada said.

“Look, don’t worry about it, I did the same thing when I first started” Jessica said as she walked in.

“Giada hesitant, looked at Jessica as she went up the man behind the counter. Jessica made some bullshit excuse that she lost something while she was walking around. Using her tits to her advantage, Jessica started to squeeze them together and pleaded for the man to help her. Of course, it worked, the man was immediately drawn those magnificent breasts on Jessica. He completely lost focus on everything else in the room, including the boys he was supposed to watch.

“Oh? Someone’s already here?” a girl asked.

Looking over to see who it was. Giada’s jaw dropped to see who it was. It was Rinnie Riot standing in front of her. Another powerhouse in the cosplaying world, was in front of Giada. Rinnie was dressed in her Arcade Miss Fortune attire as she looked into the room.

“Oh, is that Jessica?” Rinnie asked.

“Y-yeah” Giada said as she was at a loss for words.

“Oh? Are you with her?” Rinnie asked Giada.

“Yes. I’m with Jessica” Giada said proudly.

Looking at Giada, Rinnie noticed that Giada was holding a phone with the Cosplayer Escort app.

“Oh, I see now. Jessica is distracting the loser behind the counter and then you make your move on one of the boys” Rinnie said.

She was completely right of course.

“Yes” Giada said, surprised that Rinnie knew about the plan. Meaning that Rinnie also knew about the escorting app.

“Look, you only need one of the boys, so how about we share them. You take one and I take the other” Rinnie said with a smile on her face.

“S-sure. Wait so are you shooting a promo video also?” Giada asked the Vietnamese cosplayer.  
“Of course. Every girl here is rushing to get their video out right now. Is this your first time?” Rinnie asked.

“Y-yeah. Jessica is helping me shoot my debut right now” Giada said.

“Oh, that’s great. You’re going to have a great weekend if you’re with her” Rinnie said.

“So, this is normal? With kids and all?” Giada asked.

“Oh yeah. The dirtier and more taboo it is, the better. People eat that shit up and will throw huge dollars your way. People are tired of that vanilla stuff so these days, the girls are doing more extreme stuff to get more attention. It also catches the attention of sponsors. They will usually give you huge sponsorships deals which leads to pumping up your fanbase. I mean I caught the eyes of some Chinese company a couple of years ago and I’m pretty much set for the next few years” Rinnie explained.

“Wow” was all Giada could say as she listened to Rinnie explain to her the situation with cosplayers.

“Here’s a quick tip, don’t be afraid to slut it up” Rinnie said as she turned to Giada.

Giada gave her a nod.

“Alright cool then. I’m going to take my prey now” Rinnie said as she walked into the room.

As she watched on, Rinnie took one of the boy’s hand and led him into the supply closet. The man didn’t even notice as he was still concentrated on Jessica’s breasts.

Taking a deep breath, Giada found her resolved and walked into the room and sat down next to the last remaining boy.

“Hi” she said as she said next to the boy.

Being a boy at the age where his hormones were going wild, his jaws dropped at the sight of Giada, who was barely wearing anything except her blue elf outfit.

“H-hi” he muttered out.

“So, what’s your name?” Giada asked.

“I’m Timmy… I mean Tim” the boy said trying to sound more mature.

“Oh? Tim? That’s a cute name” Giada said.

“T-thanks” he muttered out embarrassed.

“Say, Tim. Do you want to help me out with this special video I’m shooting?” Giada said.

“Video? Um. Sure” Tim said.

“Great” Giada said as she took out her phone and placed it on the chair so that it was in a perfect position to record the handjob.

Taking a look over at Jessica, Giada was surprised at how she was able to completely infatuate the neckbeard for that long that he didn’t even notice that one of the boys was missing or that there were people entering the room. Giada got up and slowly closed the entrance door so no one would be able to see what she was going to do. There was no lock so, she was risking the chance that anyone could enter at anytime and catch them, but luckily the lost and found was pretty slow and not a lot of people came there.

“Hey everyone, I hope to see you guys this weekend. Here is just a sneak peak of what we’ll do if you decide to book me” Giada said as she hit the record button on her phone.

Giada slowly walked up to the Tim and gave him a hug, stuffing his face in between her breasts. Caught by surprise, Tim could do nothing but let out a yelp.

“Shhhh. You have to keep quiet or else you won’t get your reward” Giada said as she continued to let the kid motorboat her.

Giada slowly started to rub her hands along the boy’s thighs while doing an occasional swipe along his crotch. She could feel his hard on as she grazed his cock, making her smile. Teasing the boy was going all according to plan when something she didn’t expect to happen. The boy, summoning all his courage, started to kiss Giada. Catching her by surprise, her first instinct was to break off the kiss and slap him, but she quickly remembered what Rinnie had said to her. She knew it would make her look bad on the video, so she decided to play along with the boy. With their lips pressing against each other’s, Giada decided to go further and slowly wiggled her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues started to wrestle with each other, fighting for control of whose mouth they were going to be in.

“Did you hear something” the man behind the counter said.

“Oh, my boobs are so sweating from walking around all day. Look at them, do they look sweaty?” Jessica quickly said.

Without even looking over at what was happening behind Jessica, the man’s focus immediately went straight to her breast. It was a cake walk for Jessica to distract people like him.

Hearing that she was in the clear, Giada broke off the kiss.

“Let me reward you for being such a good boy” Giada said she pulled his shorts down, revealing his erect penis.

His cock was around 4 inches, the average size for a boy his age. This made Giada smile as she opened her mouth and slowly drizzled down a mix of her and his saliva onto his cock, easily coating the entire shaft.

“That’s –“ Tim said before Giada shushed him with a finger.

Giada started slowly stroking his cock with one of her hands, when the door suddenly opened. Giada’s face went white as she slowly turned around to see who it was. “Had she been caught?” Giada thought to herself. Her body was numb from fear as she turned her head. To her surprise it was another well-known cosplayer at the door, Ani-Mia.

“Fuck, too late” Ani said as she looked at what Giada was doing.

All Giada could do was stare at Ani like a deer looking at headlights. As fast as Ani came in the room, she just as quickly left it. Hoping to find a boy at the lost and found, Ani was disappointed to see that she was too late to the party as there were already girls there. She will have to be quicker next time she thought to herself.

“Fuck that was close” Giada thought to herself as she went back to jerking off the boy.

“Ah! I’m going to cum” the boy whispered.

“Be my big boy and cum into my hands” Giada teased.

Tim being so inexperienced, quickly shot his load into Giada’s soft hands.

“❤❤❤Wow, you’re such a good boy, I hoped you enjoyed your reward.❤❤❤ Now pull up your pants and remember don’t say a word to anybody” Giada said as she gave Tim a peck on the cheek.

Giada looked at the stick jizz on her hand and thought of something. She grabbed the phone with her clean hand and continued the recording.

“Hey guys, I just did something really naughty. ❤❤❤I would love it if you come see me the weekend so we can do something naughty together❤❤❤” Giada said in a sultry voice. Giada then proceeded to slurp up the young boy’s cum off from her fingers.

“Mmmm, it’s so tasty❤” Giada teased.

All Tim could do was look in disbelief at what just happened. He had just made out with a random woman and just had the best handjob of his life. All he could do was look on as the beautiful cosplayer went up the other girl at the counter and watch them leave the room together. Before leaving the room, Giada gave the boy a wink and blew him a kiss.

“What was that about kid” the man behind the counter asked.

“N-nothing” the boy asked.

“Hey weren’t their two of you? Where the other one go” the man asked as he looked around the room.

Just then the closet door opened and Rinnie and the other boy walked out. They boy’s face was red as a tomato as he took a seat.

“Oh? Jessica and the other girl gone?” Rinnie said to herself.

“What’s going on?” the man said, confused at what was happening.

“Oh? It’s nothing. The kid had something I needed” Rinnie said as she quickly left the room.

Not knowing the two kids in the room just had more action than he did in his entire life, the man just shrugged it off.

“That was amazing” Jessica said as she uploaded the video of Giada to the escort site.

“You were the one that was amazing. I can’t believe were able to distract that guy so easily” Giada praised.

As the girls continued to chat among themselves, Giada’s phone started to chime.

“Wow! You got a hit so fast” Jessica said as she looked to see what the job was.

“Really? It’s been less than 5 minutes and I already got a hit?” Giada asked.

“Yep, I knew you were going to be hit. Let’s see what the job is….. Hmmm. Okay, we are heading over to the men’s room” Jessica said.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	3. Bathroom Break

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

This is the first part of a story commissioned on my Patreon page. Everything in this story is made up. I don't know how they know each other nor do I know them personally. 

*****************

Giada and Jessica quickly made their way to the backstage bathroom unnoticed. Giada had gotten a “meet up” on her app fairly quickly. It was her first official fan meet up and she was quite excited for what was in store for her. Her day was full of excitement; she got to meet her hero, she signed up to become an escort, and she recorded herself giving a hand job to a boy. Everything was going so fast for Giada that she didn’t even ask Jessica what the job entailed for her.  
As soon the girls stepped in front of the men’s room, Jessica said, “Don’t worry, this is a special bathroom made exclusively for escorts so you don’t have to worry about any strangers walking in.”

“That’s wonderful” Giada said in amazement.

As soon as Jessica opened the door, the girls could hear the sound of moaning and grunting echoing through the room. Giada was shocked at how lewd the room sounded. She could hear skin slapping against each other, making a wet noise that filled the room along with the moaning.

“Wow, I guess we aren’t the first ones here” Jessica said as they walked in.

The two girls walked their way down the four stalls, inspecting which doors were open and which ones were closed. The stalls doors were huge and black, but they still didn’t give the users privacy as they had a huge slit, allowing people to peek through. Who ever is designing these doors should be fired immediately. As Jessica made her way down, she pushed on the stall door gently to see if they were occupied. The first one was locked. The second one was also locked. The third one was opened but the stall was empty. As they made their way into the fourth one, which was the handicap stall, they found two men waiting. They looked to be two regular guys, both pretty fit and in their early 20s.

“Oh, you’re finally here” one guy said.

“Damn you look even better in person than in the video” the other guy said.

Giada shyly waved hello to them, blushing at their compliments.

“I’m Jeff” one man said as he went up to Giada and rubbed her ass.

“Oh, yeah. Introductions. I’m Bobby. I didn’t know it was a two for one” the other man said as he went up to Jessica and started to caress her cheeks.

Jessica quickly pulled away and said, “Sorry boys. I’m extra but she’s all yours.”

“So, what exactly am I doing?” Giada finally asked.

“Double blowjob” Jeff said as he slowly pushed Giada down to her knees.

Jessica’s phone started to buzz, indicating that she had a job lined up for her. A faint smile appeared on her cheek as she stepped out of the stall.

“I’ll leave you guys to yourself now. Have fun!❤” Jessica said as she stepped into the third stall.

All Giada could do was look on as Jeff unzipped his pants and revealed his 7-inch cock in front of her face. Bobby made his way over to the door and locked it before unzipping his pants, revealing his 6-inch cock.

“Wow. Is this all for me?” Giada asked before the two men started to playfully slap her face with their cocks.

Wasting no time, Giada opened her mouth and accepted the cocks in front of her. She first started off with Bobby, wetting the tip of his cock with her tongue. She the quickly shifted over to Jeff and did the same for him. She needed to use her saliva as a form of lubrication if she were to take them deeper. She started by getting their cocks wetter and wetter with her mouth.

“Play with my balls” Jeff groaned as Giada sucked him off.

“M-mines too” Bobby said as he stroked her raven hair.

Obeying them, Giada started to fondle each of the men’s heavy balls with each of her hands. There was nothing more she could do but to look up and see their faces in a state of bliss from her blowjob. Soon Giada was able to coat their dicks with enough juices to take them down her throat. She vigorously bobbed her head from one man to the other, leaving heaps of sticky gruel to slowly drizzle down her mouth. Tears started to roll down Giada’s cheeks as she struggled to take the men’s cock deeper into her throat, but eventually she found a nice rhythm. The deeper she took the men’s cock, the more she started to gag. Eventually the noise she was making mixed in with the other sex sounds in the bathroom and soon the noises just became one. She could still hear one voice in particular, Jessica’s. Giada could hear the sound of Jessica’s laugh echoing from the next stall over. This really put Giada’s mind at ease as it reassured her that escorting was common for cosplayers and that Jessica wasn’t just messing with her.

“Fuck, I’m about to cum” Bobby said as he pulled out of Giada’s mouth and started to jerk his cock.

“Same here” Jeff groaned as he started to stroke his cock also.

“Cum in my mouth, I don’t want to ruin my make up” Giada said as she stuck her tongue out.

Jeff pressed his cock on Giada’s eager tongue as he started to shoot his load. Each shot of white sticky semen landed inside of Giada’s hot mouth. Tasting the hot, salty, and bitter liquid in her mouth caused Giada to gag a little. She wasn’t used to the taste of semen, but she was happy accept the men’s load into her mouth. After emptying his balls, it was Bobby’s turn now. He followed Jeff’s method and pressed the head of his cock onto Giada’s tongue also. With a loud grunt, Bobby’s first volley of cum, shot straight to the back of Giada’s throat. Catching her by surprise, Giada started to cough violently as the thick liquid coated her walls. The rest of the semen started to pool up inside of her mouth where she was holding it. Both spent, the two men sighed and pulled up their pants.

“Wait let me take a picture” Bobby said as he took out his phone.

Giada opened her mouth to show the men the pool of semen in her mouth. She used her tongue to swirl the two men’s semen together before closing her mouth and taking a huge gulp. She then proceeded to open her mouth to show the men that their seed was gone now.

“Damn that was good. We sent the payment to you already” Bobby said as he put his phone away.

“Shit, I’m came buckets” Jeff laughed as he walked out with Bobby.

Giada’s phone let out a buzz, checking it, she was notified that $2,000 was sent to her profile. She was in awe at how much money she just made from 10 minutes of sucking dick. If it was this easy, she would have done this a long time ago. Looking at the escort app, she noticed how much her phone was blowing up from requests. They wanted a plethora of things from her. There were request of one on ones, tag teams, gangbangs, golden showers, blowbangs, and anal among various other sex acts. She was smiling at how much her fans wanted her. Her followers on Twitter also jumped by few hundred, making her smile. As she walked out of the stall, she noticed that Jessica still wasn’t out yet. She decided to wait for her mentor outside of the stall. A few minutes had gone by when the door of the first stall opened. Out came three large black men one of which was still pulling up his pants. Giada let out a gasp at how big his cock was. He must have been at least 11 inches, not to mention the girth of it must have been at least 3 inches around. Hearing who let out the gasp, the man looked over at Giada before realizing what she was gasping at. He gave her a smile and a wink before leaving with the other two men. Suddenly the door opened, and Jessica walked out with another girl. The girl gave Jessica a kiss before walking out of the bathroom.

“That was fun” Jessica said.

“I know right!” Giada said excitedly.

Giada’s smile quickly turned into shock as she took a look over at Jessica. Jessica was dripping wet from head to toe and a strange and yet familiar odor was coming off of her.

“I-Is that pee?” Giada asked Jessica.

“Oh, yeah. That girl just paid to have me eat her out and get a golden shower. On another note, let’s go back to my hotel room, I need a shower” Jessica said as she tried to dry herself with some paper napkins.

As the two girls made their way to the door, Giada realized that the girl from the first stall didn’t leave at the same time as the three black men earlier. Giada slowly walked and made her way to the first stall. She slowly turned her head to see who was in there but as soon as she looked, she let out a gasp of horror. What greeted her was a tiny Asian girl bent over the toilet with her asshole gaping open. Her face was mixed with that of pain and pleasure as thick oozing cum leaked out of her destroyed holes. Her legs were shaking as she tried her best to hold herself up while using the toilet as a crutch. Giada recognized her as the girl was also yet another famous cosplayer, Yaya Han. The Italian cosplayer couldn’t even imagine how such a small girl could take on such a massive cock, let alone 3 of them. Yaya was in such a state of bliss that she didn’t even notice the two girls looking at her. As her asshole gaped opened, a glob of cum slowly leaked out, causing the petite Asian girl to climax. That orgasm sent her on the edge and sapped what ever energy she had left, causing her legs give out.

As she laid there, cooing from her orgasm, Jessica commented, “Wow, talk about going big right off the bat. Here’s a lesson, don’t take more than you can chew or else you’ll be out of commission for the rest of the weekend like her.”

All Giada could do was nod in agreement as the two girls left the bathroom, leaving Yaya on her own. As they made their way to Jessica’s hotel room, Giada noticed how much fancier it was than her own room, I mean it was practically a small house. As Jessica fumbled to get her key card in her purse, Giada noticed a blonde woman with huge fake tits, walking into the room next to theirs.

“Oh, hi Jessica! I didn’t know we were neighbors” the lady said.

“Is that the Marie-Claude Bourbonnais! How are you?” Jessica said excitedly.

“Nothing much, just got a new client coming to my room right now. You know how it is, busy weekend” Marie said.

“Oh yeah, really busy weekend” Jessica said as she pointed out how she was covered in piss.

“Well it’s been nice seeing you, but I have to meet my client now” Marie said as she walked into her room.

“Same” Jessica said as she opened the door to her room.

As the girls walked inside and closed the door, Giada heard a knock on the Marie’s door. It was a rather old man who was knocking. The door opened slowly but as soon as Marie saw who it was, she leaped out and gave him a passionate kiss. Giada couldn’t make out what they were saying but they looked like they were both agreeing on something. After a few seconds, the two looked down and then up at each other again and Marie shook her head yes. Curious, Giada also looked down to see what the two were looking at.

“Holy shit! It was huge German Shepard” Giada said to herself.

Not wanting to pry any further, Giada turned and walked away.

“You can stay here while I take a shower. I’ve already booked us some clients for later so just take a nap or something” Jessica said as she gave the information to Giada.

As Jessica made her way into the bathroom, Giada looked over at the client and what he wanted. He was a portly young man who was willing to pay 10k for the two of them.

“Gangbang?” Giada read out loud. 

Giada started thinking to herself, “If the clients were as easy as before then I should have no problem with the next clients.”

As she looked over the information again, she saw who the other men were. He wanted two of his other friends to join in on the gangbang. The three of them looked like huge nerds who never even touched a woman before. She smirked at the sight of them, they were losers with too much money. It was going to be easy money for Giada, or so she thought.


	4. L'orgia

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

This is the first part of a story commissioned on my Patreon page. Everything in this story is made up. I don't know how they know each other nor do I know them personally. 

About 20 minutes had pass since Jessica finished her shower. The two girls were talking amongst themselves, sharing stories, and relaxing together. The day had been nothing but excitement for Giada as took her first step as a Cosplaying Escort. She jerked a boy off and blew two guys in the bathroom in just one day. The cherry on top was that Jessica had arranged an orgy for the two of them that night. Giada was thrilled. Her followers were skyrocketing, she had emails from sponsors, and to top it all off, she was hanging out with her idol, Jessica Nigri. The day so far had gone by without a problem for her.  
“If all the men blew their loads as fast as the two men in the bathroom then the orgy should be no problem”, Giada thought to herself.

The girls were interrupted by knocks on their door.

“Oh! That must be them” Jessica said as she went to answer the door.

Giada didn’t know much about who the men were, but Jessica reassured her that they were just a bunch of nerds with too much money. As Jessica greeted them and walked over, Giada saw that there were three men, probably around their mid-20s. They were not in the best of shape, a little on the heavier side, with messy hair and really bad acne. They were the splitting image of the typical nerd stereotypes that walked around conventions, too afraid to talk to girl; this almost made her burst out laughing.

“H-hi” one of the guys said as he walked over to shake Giada’s hands.

“Hello babe. What’s your name?” Giada asked.

“I-I’m M-Mark!” he said nervously as Giada shook his hands.

She could feel the sweat coming from his hand as she shook it. It was disgusting but she just smiled and continued on with it.

“I’m Donald” said the other man.

“Tracey” said the last buy.

“So, you boys here to fuck or what?” Jessica said, getting straight to the point.

“Y-yes. I already sent the payment to your accounts if that’s okay with you” Donald said nervously.

“Oh baby. Don’t be so nervous. You’re the one paying us, as far as I’m concern, you own our pussies for the next two hours” Jessica said as she started to rub the tent that had built up on his pants.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Giada said as she signaled Mark over to her.

The moment Giada saw the three men, she knew it was easy game for her. They looked like they had never even held a conversation with a girl, let alone touched one. She was confident she would dominate them into submission for some easy cash. Mark made his was over to her timidly, like he was terrified of what was to come. He sluggishly reached out his hands and poked her breasts.

“Don’t be scared. I don’t bite” Giada said as she grabbed his hands and pushed them even closer to her breast, giving him a handful.

“Ahh” he yelped.

“You like them baby? I had them done a while ago. Do they feel good?❤” Giada teased.

“U-Um. Y-yes. They feel fantastic” Mark said as his face turned red.

Giada was pleased with the answer he gave and continued to let him fondle her breast. She took a peek over at Jessica to see that she was hardcore making out with the other two guys. Jessica was making quick work of the two men as she locked mouths with one of the men before switching over to the other, all the while they molested her body.

“Let’s get straight to it. I want that cock baby❤” Giada said as she raised her blue skirt up, revealing her bare pussy to him.

She enjoyed the look on his face. It was one of excitement and utter shock. Giada decided to tease him even more by rubbing her pussy folds with her fingers, making it seem so inviting. He started to fumble around as he undid his pants, almost tripping in the process. Giada loved that she was in control of the situation. Taking another look over at Jessica, Giada was surprised at how fast her partner was. Jessica had already started to suck on one of the clients while the other one was finger fucking her. Before she knew it, Mark was already in front of her, eagerly waiting for her to give him the okay.

“❤❤❤Stick it in me. I’m so wet right now❤❤❤” Giada said as she lowered her hips.

Mark had an average sized cock, around 6 inches. Giada didn’t think too much about it as she had sex with guys around that size before and plus these guys were amateurs. Mark started to do small thrusts, missing the entrance to her pussy a few times before Giada took over. She pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She then proceeded to slowly guided his rod into her moist cunt.

“Ooooohhh fuck, you’re so big” Giada lied.

“M-move your hips more” Mark groaned as Giada’s pussy started to squeeze him.

“You like that baby? You like it when I ride you cock?❤” Giada teased as she started to bounce on his cock.

He was left speechless as Giada continued to squat fucked him.

“❤❤❤Aaaaahhhhh~!❤❤❤” Jessica moaned out.

There she was Jessica Nigri getting spit-roasted by two fat nerds and moaning like a whore in heat. Giada was shocked at how good Jessica was at this. She was a real pro and a damn good one at that. Her moans echoed throughout the room while Giada’s grunts filled it. The two girls were working their client’s cocks with their tight holes. Jessica was busy getting tag teamed while Giada was riding a cock.

“Gggrrhh. Gaahh. Graaak. Hmmnk!” that was all that could come out of Jessica’s mouth as it was busy being occupied by a cock.

“Nnngghh! Oh, fuck! You’re going to make me cuuummm!❤❤❤” Giada cried out as she climaxed.

She was stunned that a fat nerd was able to make her cum so fast. As her knees gave out, she slumped down slowly while her hips halted its movements. As her huge tits rested on the Mark’s chest, he took the opportunity to start fondling them. The silicon in them made her breast firm but it did make it so he could be a lot rougher with them. He started off by using his thumbs to rub her pink nipples in a circular motion, making them stiff and hard. The feeling of her nipples was just too irresistible for him to hold back. He needed to know what they tasted like. He started to slobber all over her breast which did bother Giada a bit, but she didn’t say anything as it gave time for her to recover from her orgasm. Meanwhile, Donald and Tracey had finished their spit-roast of Jessica and were moving on to Giada.

“Say hi to the camera!” Jessica shouted as she started to record on her phone.

“H-hi?” Giada said weakly.

Giada looked over at Jessica who looked like she had been through hell. Jessica’s face was covered in saliva and precum. Her makeup was ruined with her mascara running down her cheeks. Her elf outfit was ripped to shreds and a streak of cum was running down her legs.

“Take a good look at this slut! She is going to be taking three cocks at once so enjoy!” Jessica said.

“Three? At once?” Giada asked.

Before she could ask another question, Tracey grabbed Giada’s head and shoved his cock down her throat. She could taste something foreign on his cock. She didn’t know it, but Tracey was the one fucking Jessica during the spit-roast so what Giada was tasting was Jessica’s love juices. Giada suddenly was lost in confusion from the abrupt change in activity. She was totally in control in the beginning so how did it change so fast. She could start to feel Mark’s cock start to grow larger inside of her, causing her to panic.

“Come on, we still have one hole left to fill” Jessica said as she slapped Giada’s round ass.

Unable to say anything because of the cock in her mouth, Giada did her best to protest to no avail. Donald was quickly able to jam his cock into her tight asshole with help from Jessica’s sloppy blowjob earlier. Having a cock suddenly inserted into her asshole cause Giada to yelp in pain but her screams were muffled as she was getting face fucked.

“Oh yeah, look at this slutty cosplayer. She has three cocks in all her holes now. Giada Robin is a airtight bitch!❤” Jessica screamed into the phone.

Unable to say anything, Giada quickly went from the dominator to the dominated. Having the cock shoved all the way down her throat caused her eyes to roll back as it was too much for her to handle. Not to mention have two cocks moving in rhythm in and out of her two bottoms holes was intense. She felt like her insides were being ripped apart not to mention Jessica was recording the whole thing. Well, Giada didn’t know why Jessica was recording her as she already did her promo video earlier. “Maybe it was just for the clients”, Giada thought. As the fuck fest continued, Giada couldn’t help but cum from the constant friction between her legs. They were relentless to her, never giving her a break nor a breather. Who would have thought that three fat nerds could turn her into a dirty cum-rag? By the end of the session, Giada was passed out with cum oozing out of all three of her wholes. The clients had all taken multiple turns in each of her holes, leaving them loose and well used now. As she laid on the bed passed out, Jessica thanked the three men with a kiss on the cheek before they left. Walking over to Giada’s unconscious body, she snapped a few pictures of her.

“Uploading them to my Onlyfans. Going to make a fortune off of this” Jessica said to herself as she posted the pictures to her account.

Unknown to Giada that Jessica had just used her for cash as she was still wonked out the extreme gangbang she just finished; Giada slowly drifted off to sleep. She was going to be in for a huge surprise the next morning.

Thanks for reading. This is the final chapter for this story. If you enjoyed reading this story, drop a like and follow. Don’t forget to comment on what you like and didn’t like about it. All criticism is appreciated. Don't forget to join my Patreon for character and story polls. Also, join in my discord. All links are on my profile.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
